Consort To The King
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Is that all Wolfram is meant for in life?


It's what they've always told me. That someday a king would come to us from somewhere far away and I would marry them and become their consort. But then again, I never thought I'd have to actually fall in love someday. The first time I fell in love was when I first held a sharp silver blade in my hand. My second love was when I was able to wield my fire maryoku. Feeling that astounding, natural heat and being able to control and bend it to my will was amazing! And then my third love, Yuuri. The king that managed to see past me, put up with me, and steal my heart. He's naturally my hero for all the times he's ended up saving my life. Wow, makes me seem like a pretty lousy knight, huh? Well, at least I used to be. A precious knight to a precious king - when I caught him falling off that cliff my heart lurched in my chest. And when Shinou possessed me, my heart leapt to know he'd been worried about me. When he said he was leaving for good...that got me. I cried, of course I cried! I didn't want to show any weakness towards him, but knowing that I loved him and he was leaving before I could even tell him I meant every word just...it really got me...especially when the Ten Nobles decided I'd be taking his place as Maou. When he came back I was surprised, but I knew I'd be torn by his presence so I left for my homeland. It felt weird walking around places without him, but I couldn't imagine taking his throne, so I planned a duel with him. I remember looking up at him as he prepared an attack. I was ready to die at his hand, so I told him to be a good king. I didn't expect him to protect me instead and land that attack on himself! Honest I didn't plan that! Sometimes I wish I'd left when my father did...maybe then I wouldn't have fallen for such a wimpy king as Yuuri Shibuya.

* * *

"Wolfram...?" I heard the door to my room creak open but never moved from my place by the window. I couldn't bear to look at him. I'd already ran out from our wedding after telling him, and everyone present, that I couldn't possibly marry someone as good as him. So why the heck was the wimp here? "Wolfram, did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you? Upset you?" Yes. Yes is the answer to all those, need I say any more? "Wolfram, talk to me...I'm worried about you" Of course you are... I heard him come to my side as I shut my eyes and felt him wrap his arms round me tightly, pulling me to his chest. I didn't struggle this time, or freeze in place, I just waited for him to leave. "Wolfram...please talk to me... What made you run off like that?"  
...Did I really have to say it? "Yuuri...you made me run away"  
"What? Wolf, what did I-"  
"You ruined everything for me! I agreed with it at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised that you didn't even care and you're just pretending the entire time! You just want me to be your consort so you can go about places and leave me behind, I know you'll flirt your way around the world, and I'll just be here waiting for you but you won't even care!" I was breathing harder after yelling at him. His hand shifted slightly on my back and I collapsed against him, tears flowing silently down my face like some pathetic wimp.  
"Wolfram...I would never do that to you..." What? What was he talking about, of course the stupid wimp would! Nothing stopped him before! "I love you"  
"No you don't" The words were out before I could even think of them. "You never did. I was just your knight you wanted rid of"  
"That's not true, I-"  
"Yes it is, don't deny how much you hate me, Yuuri"  
"Stop it Wolfram! Just stop it!" He was shaking, and I knew he was beginning to cry as well. I didn't look up, I couldn't. "I do love you, honest to Shinou I do...I don't want anybody else. I'm fine with our relationship now, believe me Wolfram, I love you" I curled into his chest as he picked me up. I wasn't looking at him, no matter what. I began to squirm when he set me on my bed and lifted my chin. I shut my eyes tight and turned away from him as he sat beside me. I was eventually pulled into his lap, back resting against his chest, arms round my waist securely. "I love you Wolfram von Bielefeld. Forever and always, no matter the time zone". I looked up but didn't say a word. Just let my green eyes blur the vision of his black ones. He held me closer as I turned and cried into him, hands gripping his shoulders. Maybe they were wrong...maybe I'm more than just a consort to _this _king.


End file.
